


When that hotline bling...

by LavenderBergamot



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gay, M/M, but then better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderBergamot/pseuds/LavenderBergamot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The phone. The fucking phone. Tony was haunted by the damned phone. It was lodged in his mind because some dumbass with a shield managed to get lodged in his heart.<br/>Ring.<br/>Ring.<br/>Ring.<br/>"Hello?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	When that hotline bling...

-"Tony?"

The phone had sat dormant in Tony's desk for two months. He made it two whole months before he finally cracked. Much like the arc-reactor he was shattered by Steve Rogers. Steve Rogers who knew that his parents were killed by his old best bud but was too fucking cowardly to tell him. The irony tasted like blood in his mouth. He was supposed to be the good one, Captain America, yet now he was a fugitive and a lying bastard to boot. The pain of discovering that one of his only friends, one of the only people he cared about, didn't care enough to grow a pair and tell him almost killed Tony. You know along with the fact that Steve literally tried to kill Tony. He had given up everything for the team. His life, his safety, the woman he thought he loved, all for them. _For him._ But all he got in return was betrayal. 

Yet somehow after everything that happened, Tony missed him. Missed his eyes, his smile, his "do the right thing no matter what" happy go fucking lucky attitude. The view of his patriotic ass when he walked away. He missed Steve. The whole ordeal made him realize that he loved the man he once called his friend and more recently his enemy. He loved him in a way he didn't love Pepper, and maybe that's the real reason they broke up. Maybe he loved Steve all along. And maybe that's why it hurt so much to see Steve give up everything they had built for a murderous popsicle he called a friend. 

But here Tony was. The flip phone Steve sent him clutched in a trembling hand. Tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He broke. Tony needed Steve like a drug so here he was, trying to even out his breathing so he doesn't sound like the complete wreck he is.

-"Hey."

-"Is everything alright? You sound upset."

_Well fuck, guess the "trying to sound not like a wreck" plan failed._

-"I don't really know why I called. Maybe part of me needed to know you were safe and I think maybe the other part was hoping you weren't. Maybe I just needed to hear your voice. Perhaps I was calling to find out why you didn't tell me what Barnes did but there is a big part of me that doesn't want to know. Possibly I was calling to give you a piece of my mind, wring you out, yell a little. There's a chance I was going to tell you how I really feel about you. Or, just maybe, I just wanted to ask about your day, find out where you are. But the truth is now that you have actually answered the phone I have no clue what I wanted from you or why I called and now I am just rambling. Classic fricking Tony."

-"What do you mean how you really feel?"

-"Come on. Out of all the things I said you happen to pick up on that? Gosh Cap. I just... miss you. I don't know how after all of that I want you back in my life but I do. They say the difference between love and hate isn't really that big and now I think I get it."

-"Tony what are you saying?"

-"I am saying I think I love you Cap. But some part of me still wants you dead after all the shit you and Barnes put me through."

-"You what?"

-"I love you Steve Rogers and I need you. I can't spend another second in this complex alone with my thoughts. I needed to tell you even though I know you can't reciprocate I just needed to explain and-"

-"I love you too."

-"Excuse me what?"

-"I said I love you too Tony. And that is why I didn't tell you what Bucky did because I was afraid if you knew you wouldn't ever love me. Also he is back under by the way. T'Challa's people are trying to undo what Hydra did but until we can he wants to stay under."

-"Steve, please just, come home." 

-"I'm already on my way."


End file.
